Bloody Seduction
by Serena6686
Summary: Yugi is a shape shifter, Yami is a vampire and Atemu is a... Atemu/Yami/Yugi then S/J, R/B, oc and oc, YAOI and YURI!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Bloody Seduction**

Hi, my name is Yugi Motou and I live domino city. I'm not a normal human that wakes up, goes to school, comes home, does homework, hang out with friends and all that through sometimes I find myself wishing I was…you see the thing is that I'm a shape shifter.

My family is a very old one that we have a cures and maybe it's a gift too, I don't know. We have to find the other half of our soul, our soul mate. We can look for a long time but sometimes we can't find them. We have a little power before we find them. I can turn into a wolf, shark, and a hawk. I must find him soon before…well before _that happens_…even if I'm the most powerful one in my family.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: The next chapter will be longer so don't worry.**


	2. new kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money by writing these fic's but I DO own Alice and Rose! They're my OC's!**

**A/N: This chapter is all in Yugi's Point of View (POV). You have been warned!**

**Bloody Seduction**

I let out a tired groan as the sound of my alarm clock buzzing into my ears woke me up, looking at the time it flashed '07.00'.

Slowly I got up, took a shower, this time I remembered to bring my clothes after what happened last time I'll never forget them again, and had breakfast with my Gandpa downstairs.

After eating I called 'Good bye' to my Grandpa, grabbed what I needed for school that day, I'm telling you all the people in my school are giants its not me its them and their height, as I ran out of the door I found myself running into someone.

Saying sorry I looked up only to find that it was one of my friends with two new girls. As we walked together to the school gates I took in their appearances. One girl had black hair going down to the waste, she looked about five six and she had this weird cross on her neck, she had lavender colour eyes much like my own. The other girl looked about five four, she had her hair in pig tails and it was brown. She had a five pointed star pendent on her neck and she had honey colour eyes.

"Hi guys," I greeted as we walked.

"Hey Yugi, these two girls are new here, Alice has the star pendent and Rose has the cross necklace they are going to stay here with theirs brothers." Ryou answered me politely, as he did both girls gave me a nod, "They wants to know who to look out for."

"Ok well here comes the one person you should stay away from," I said with a slight wince as I hear the footsteps of said person, ah being a shape shifter can be handy at times.

"Well who is that?" questioned Alice.

"Her name is Anzu," I told her as I pointed in the direction that Anzu came stomping over towards us, "Her full name is Anzu Masaki, she used to be our friend, but now she acts like a bitch."

"Ok and its Alice and this is my girlfriend Rose by the way," Alice told me as she reinforced which one of them was which.

"I'm Yugi and can I see your schedules?" I asked, I smiled when I was handed them without any questions asked, "Looks like you both have almost every class with me but while I had art while they had PE."

"Thanks, it's good to know someone already," Alice said as she took back the schedules, "I'm sorry but we have to go find our brothers before they start being all overprotective of us, see you later."

When both girls had left we went inside and waited till the bail rang. So far everything was fine; we'd been able to keep out of everyone's way meaning we had made it without getting beaten up.

Just as the teacher began the class a knock on the door came causing the teacher to pause the lesson and see who it was. I watched as the teacher opened the door only to see Alice, Lavender and two guys who look like me but had sharper features, crimson eyes and a dark purple.

"This is Yami Night, Atemu Senent, Rose Senent and Alice Night," Mr. Gates said as he introduced the new students, I only half listened having met them earlier, "Do you have any questions?"

I heard some girls and guys shout out questions through we all heard Anzu ask them questions.

"Do you have girl friends or boyfriends or are you gay like the fag group," Anzu rattled off, sounding like the queen of 'voices who can make glass shatter just my talking'.

"Who's that?" I heard a male's voice, it was one of the new male students but I wasn't paying attention to know which one had spoken.

"They're Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and, Malik," Anzu said as she pointed to my friends and I.

"What do you not like them?" came the question, why did I have the feeling that this wouldn't turn out the way we expected for.

"Yeah there fags!" came another students' cry as they backed up Anzu.

The next words spoken caused an uproar in the classroom so I paid more attention so I could watch the fireworks fly.

"Then you won't like me, Atem, Rose or my sister," Yami blurted out causing the class to whisper and look at the new students like they were some kind of disease.

The teacher finally got the class back under control and said, "Yami and Atemu go sit by Yugi Motou, and Alice go sit by Yami and Rose by Alice."

Time went by and when class was finally over I asked Yami, Atemu, Rose and Alice to come sit with us at lunch.

"Ok," Yami said with a look that made me blush.

As I walked to the canteen with my friends I took a look at Yami's timetable and found something really weird, Yami was in all of my other classes. At lunch the bitch tried to come over and seduce Yami with her small buttock.

We all cracked up when Yami pushed her off his lap and yelled, "Get the fuck away from me you bitch."

After lunch it was time for art, my favourite class of the day. I grabbed my painting from the cabinet it was a painting of a vampire and a werewolf sitting on a roof top looking out for their soul mate and a shape shifter looking at them.

Yami looked over and said, "Nice painting what is it about?"

"It's what it looks like the vampire and werewolf are lonely as, is the shape shifter," I found myself explaining, I couldn't stop for some reason, "also I painted two other paintings one was just the vampire and the werewolf and the other was just the shape shifter. Maybe I'll make one of them all together."

"They look like something I've seen before," Yami exclaimed, "What do they look like?"

"It's an old proficiency of a vampire and werewolf looking for their soul mate which is a shape shifter," I looked over to his painting and I saw a black rose in vase that had colours surrounding it, "It looks nice."

"Thanks drew it at my old school," Yami said with a small grin.

"It looks like it'll take a while to paint it," I said as I turned back to my work, I had got the shape shifter and half the building done.

After school I was walking home alone today because my friends had stuff to do only to suddenly find a hand shoot out and grabbed me around the shoulder.

It was Ushito, "Well well its little Yugi walking home alone today, this is the day you get your beating that you deserve. You and your family are freaks you all need to suffer."

I knew something was something wrong the moment he grabbed me, it seemed that he had found something out, bracing myself for the beating I could only freeze as I heard a voice say let go of him now.

Ushito looked around his back and shouted, "WHO THE FUCK IS THERE!"

"If you don't let go of him you'll find out," two voices said together, both of them promised pain and suffering to Ushito if he didn't comply.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Wait until the fic develops and you'll see Atemu and Yami soon.**


	3. Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A/N: This is my first time doing a fight scene so go easy on me. Also big thank you to Chacra for being my beta. Warning you now so you can't go at me, this is a boy/boy (slash/yaoi) and girl/girl (femslash/yuri) fic. You have been warned!**

**The mind link that Atemu and Yami shared will be shown as *blah blah blah* while /blah blah blah/ will be Yami to Atemu.**

**Bloody Seduction**

**Normal Pov – just before what happened last chapter – with Yami**

Yami found himself following Yugi home, he had to make sure that he was safe, he didn't know why but he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen which would only be worse if he wasn't there to interfere.

Through he soon found out when he saw Yugi being pulled into an alley by a large hand, following Yugi and the large hand Yami saw that Ushito had Yugi and it looked like Ushito was ready to beat the stuffing out of Yugi. Thinking quick Yami called Atemu through the mind link the two shared.

/Atemu! Yugi has been dragged into an alley, do you want to help punish the person who has hurt him?/

*Yes. I will be there in a minute. I just need to finish something important up but make sure that he is ok*

/Right, see you soon/

Just after Yami said that he saw Ushito getting ready to punch Yugi, feeling Atemu suddenly appear from the shadows they shared a smirk.

"Let go of him!" both Atemu and Yami cried out, smirking when Ushito looked like he was about to wet his pants.

The only reaction that they got from Ushito was a scream.

"We said let him go," both Yami and Atemu said in a dark and powerful way, "If you don't let go then you'll find out just what a world of pain really is!"

Ushito being the baka (idiot) he is prepared to hit Yugi only to find out that he couldn't, his arm was frozen in place. Turning around to see just what was holding his arm only to find that it was all bent and bloody. He screamed at Yugi and push him against the other wall, the force caused Yugi to lose become unconscious.

Ushito turned around to look at his other side he saw Atemu standing their pissed beyond belief and an even anger Yami.

Ushito yelled, "Are you the one threatening me? If you are then you are going to interfere then prepare to get hurt."

"Yes we are but it's going to be us who are going to be beat up are you," Yami said.

Just after he said it he punch Ushito in the face and Atemu punch him in the back breaking three of his ribs and then Yami did a spin kick and made Ushito fall to the ground.

Ushito who got back up tried to punched Atemu but he got a broken nose for that.

Atemu sneered, "If you mess with Yugi again and we find out you will die."

Ushito ran out of the alley crying. Yami picked up Yugi and asked Atemu, "What are we going to do with him?"

"Take him home till he wakes up," Atemu suggested, "I think that would be ok with Alice and Rose."

_**Time skip to when they have entered their house**_

As soon as Atemu and Yami walked through the door, with Yugi in Yami's arms, they found themselves faced with a very worried Alice and an equally worried Rose.

"What happened to him?" Alice demanded, even though they had only known Yugi for a few hours he had managed to weasel his way into their hearts, "He looks like an elephant has had him in the boxing ring."

"He was being beat up in an alley by that bastered Ushito," Atemu growled out, "So we knocked him and he ran out crying."

Just then they heard a moan coming from Yugi in Yami's arms causing the attention to shift.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked around the strange room before turning to look at his new friends, "W-where am I? What's going on?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Don't flame about the fight scene! I had a go at least!**


	4. talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A/N: For my OC's and characters the names and info goes as follows:**

**Alice – female - ?**

**Rose – female - ?**

**Atemu – male - ?**

**Yugi – male – Shape shifter - ?**

**Ryou – male - ?**

**Anzu – female – human – evil bitch - ?**

**Mitsuki means full moon - ? - ? - Mitsuki helps Yugi get together with Atemu and Yami**

**Tasogare means twilight - Human – Yugi's older sister whose adopted**

**The mind link that Atemu and Yami shared will be shown as *blah blah blah* while /blah blah blah/ will be Yami to Atemu.**

**Bloody Seduction**

"Where am I and what hit me?" Yugi asked groggily.

"We found you being beat up by the bastard Ushito," Atemu explained as he and Yami placed Yugi onto a nearby chair.

"What was he going to do to you?" Alice asked quickly.

Rose gave Alice a pointed look, "Let him breath, Yami, Atemu, get your hands off of the poor boy, he must be embarrassed enough!."

After Yami and Atemu stepped away with a small pout, Yugi told them how Ushito was demanding money for something he didn't want and he was Ushito's punching bag when his friends can't walk home with him.

"I'll take you home," Yami said, seeing Yugi's reluctant look he added, "It'll make me feeling better."

"Can I call me Grandpa first? I want to tell him that you are going to take me home," Yugi asked, thinking of the many things that could be happening at his home that moment, knowing his look they'd walk in on his Grandpa in one of his other forms.

"Sure," Alice said as she pulled out of her pocket a small black flip phone, "You can use my phone, I need to get rid of those minutes anyway."

"Thanks," Yugi said as he took the smile.

"Is it really about those minutes?" Rose teased, "Or something esle?"

"Oh shut up," Alice said with a pout causing Rose to laugh.

After Yugi talked to his Grandpa Yami got a jacket and gave it to Yugi

"You can have this one I have more," Yami said as Yugi gave a bright red blush, "I know yours got ruined Ushito went for you."

"Thanks," Yugi said with a bright red face as he put the jacket on, "Atemu, want to come too? That way you can both meet my Grandpa."

"Alright, it'll be fun," Atemu said as he then called out, "Rose, Alice, I'm going with Yami and Yugi.

"Alright," Rose called back from where she was in the living room with Alice, "Be back soon...you know why."

"We know," Atemu called back as he shared a look with Yami before walking out of the house.

It only tookthem ten minutes to get to Yugi's house, they were surprised at how close by it was.

"Grandpa, I'm home! I want you to meet Yami and Atemu I told you about them on the phone," Yugi called out as he shut the door behind them.

"I will in a minute Yugi," Yugi's Grandpa called back, after a few minutes when Yugi's Grandpa came into the house he saw Yami and Atemu, "Hello in Solomon Motou, who is who?"

"I'm Yami," Yami said as he shook his hand.

"I'm Atemu, " Atemu said as he did the same as Yami.

"Ok well we better get going it's getting late," Yami said as he checked the time.

"Bye Yugi!" both Yami and Atemu said at the same time as they walked out of the house.

"Ok bye guys, see you tomorrow," Yugi said as he waved them off then closed the front door and locked it.

After they left Yugi got ready for bed and that was when the interesting dreams hit him.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I have a poll on my profile for this fic! Please vote!**


	5. IMPOTENT NOTE

IMPORT NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey guys I'm sooo sorry but I have a big case of writers block I could get any of the story out *bows head and then hides in her room*


	6. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686


End file.
